Vehicle control systems and/or vehicle control components (e.g., such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/811,148 and 10/811,149 both to the present inventors, the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety) may be used to automatically control one or more vehicle dynamic features, such as braking, steering, etc., without driver input and/or with reduced driver input. For example, automatic braking upon determination that a vehicle is departing from a roadway and/or automatic steering when a determination has been made that the vehicle is improperly departing from a roadway might be implemented to avoid and/or reduce the effects of a collision. These automatic control systems/automatic control components may be beneficial in certain instances (herein, such instances will be referred to as the “normal state” of control operation). The present inventors have determined that in some instances, however, application of automatic control system(s) and/or automatic control component(s) should be tempered depending on certain vehicle environmental conditions.